


Under a Blood Moon

by Songbirdorlioness



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And hands, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, Woman on Top, Zutara month 2017, and he knows how to please katara, he's also a fluffy sweet dork, katara appreciates his mouth, zuko is a smug bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdorlioness/pseuds/Songbirdorlioness
Summary: The lunar eclipse can be scary but Katara has a very good distraction.





	Under a Blood Moon

It’s deep into the night and Zuko’s mouth is hot against the skin of her stomach, his lips leave trails of searing heat wherever they go and the heat pools in Katara’s belly. He has had her teetering on the edge for what seems like hours now, the entire world reducing to his mouth and hands and where they are on her body. His swirls his tongue around her nipple before biting and she squeaks. He soothes the spot of pain with his tongue once again. His left hand lavishes attention on her other breast while his right hand trails up her inner thighs. His mouth moves down, down, down, lapping at the wetness between her legs before darting up to her throat as she lets out a strangled moan.

 

“Zuko” she hisses, grabbing his head and pushing it down. He grins and acquiesces. From his place on his knees at the foot of their bed, he smirks up at her, gold eyes glinting through messy black hair.

 

He hovers just above the spot where she _wants_ him and Katara cannot stop the high whine that spills from her lips. His lips- then his teeth brush _that_ spot _finally_ and starbursts swim through her vision when she feels it. Power slipping from her, control, the water in the vase beside her bed, the pipes beneath the floor, the blood in her lover's body, all vanishs from her conscious sense and she panics. She can’t _feel_ him. His heart. It’s lightning in the air and fire all around and it’s so _hot_ all over again and she can’t breathe for a moment _._

 

Katara’s hands scrabble for purchase in his hair and once she find it she _yanks_ his head away from her.

 

“Katara? What’s wrong?” As his mind slows he sees the room is awash in dim red and through the window he can see the rust-coloured moon “It’s the eclipse, isn’t it”

 

Katara’s breathing is heavy and fast and he notices she is trembling. Lower lip between her teeth she grits out

 

“I’m fine, I just- I- I didn’t expect it to be so sudden”

 

“Come here love” Zuko moves upwards, to sit on the bed and pulls Katara into his chest as she exhales shakily.

 

“It just… vanished. My sense, it’s normally just there, all the water around me, people’s blood, your heartbeat, I- It vanished all of a sudden and I don’t know it just… scared me. It’s like something I always have at the tips of my fingers, then suddenly I can’t hold onto it anymore”

 

“I know what you mean, the solar eclipse was, terrifying and I felt so ill. How are you feeling?”

 

“Dizzy, afraid, I-” Katara presses her hands into Zuko’s chest, firmly above where his heart beat. “I couldn’t feel your heart anymore and it… it was like the Agni Kai all over”

 

Zuko’s hands come to rest above Katara’s.

 

“I’m right here my love, my heartbeat is right there under your fingers and we’re safe.”

 

Katara presses Zuko gently down, until he lies flat against the sumptuous red sheets of their bed and lets her cheek rest against his still-flushed chest, revelling in the strong, pounding beat of his heart. She allows herself to breathe properly as she savours her husband, warm and strong and _alive_ between her hands. Her mind slows and the panic fades away and is replaced by something else as she feels Zuko, hard and pulsing, against her leg. She smiles.

 

“I’m okay, it just scared me, I should have been paying more attention, I was caught by surprise.” Katara sits back to admire the sight before her. Her husband’s silky, black hair is dishevelled and sticking to his forehead with sweat. His chest, his neck and his face are flushed with red and his chin glistens with her slick. The red tint from the eclipse makes his eyes blaze, as do the candles burning high in the room. She moves to straddle his hips and takes a deep breathe, she will enjoy her husband eclipse be damned. She is strong, this eclipse is temporary, Yue will return soon, everything will be ok and she can sure as hell have some fun while she waits.

 

“I quite enjoy you like this, under me. And I think…” she grinds her hips against his and he groans, hands flying up to grab her waist “You do too” she grabs his wrists and pins his hands to the bed on either side of his head. His pupils are blown wide with lust and he spits a trail of fire.

 

“Now that won’t do”  she rolls her hips again and Zuko bucks.

 

“ _Agni_ Kat, you’re killing me. I need...”

 

“Shhh love, I need something and I have an idea for your mouth that doesn’t require talking.” She moves up, placing her knees on either side of Zuko’s head. He grins at her as she sinks down. He laps at her enthusiastically, devouring her like a starving man at a banquet table, like a man in the desert who has just found an oasis. She lets go of his hands in order to grab the sheets as she squirms and Zuko takes the opportunity to grab onto her hips. His tongue swirls around her clit and she keens, his name falling from her lips over and over, like a prayer.

 

He tongue dips between her folds and it is _oh so hot_ inside her, her back arches as she lets out a desperate moan, grinding down against her lover’s mouth.

 

One of his hands joins his mouth, two fingers slipping inside of her, just as hot as his tongue.

 

She feels his lips on her clit once more and lightning shoots through her, fire pooling in her belly and her toes curling. She squirms and arches and bucks against Zuko. His talented fingers curl upwards and and brush against that spot inside her that makes her see stars.

 

“Oh Agni, Tui and La, oh fuck oh Zuko, Zuko, Zuk-ohhhhh” the tightly coiled pleasure in her body _explodes_ as his teeth graze against her clit and she screams. The world white’s out and everything dissolves into static and white noise, her limbs filled with lead and she collapses to the side of her husband.

 

When she looks down at him, slowly coming back to reality, he is smirking, evidence of her pleasure dripping down his chin and coating the lower half of his face.

 

“Oh don’t you just look like the cat that got the cream”

 

“I take it you enjoyed that love? I could live and die between your legs”

 

Katara simply sighs and pulls Zuko to her for a kiss. She does not mind the taste of herself as he moves to lean over her. She arches up into him and he slips inside her easily.

 

“Fuck you’re like an ocean down there Kat, you’d never think there was an eclipse with how wet you are right now.”

 

“Oh shut up and fuck me” Katara bucks upwards and Zuko lets out a breathy moan.

 

“With pleasure love, with pleasure.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah Zutara smut, my old friend. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this like zuko enjoys going down on katara


End file.
